Mi error fue partir
by majox
Summary: Pense que era lo mejor... Y hoy ya es muy tarde para reparar mi error...un RxR muy triste!


Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana y en la ciudad, así como en la Torre T, la tranquilidad se apoderaba de la situación, solo había alguien que no sentía la paz propia de la noche, y en su lugar, habitaba la angustia y el miedo

**Mi error fue partir…**

**Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana y en la ciudad, así como en la Torre T, la tranquilidad se apoderaba de la situación, solo había alguien que no sentía la paz propia de la noche, y en su lugar, habitaba la angustia y el miedo. Rave****n caminaba de un lugar a otro en su habitación, recogiendo las cosas que necesitaría y dejando todo totalmente organizado, esta vez no cargaba su habitual uniforme, y en su lugar, vestía un jeans oscuro con un sweater manga larga con capucha, negro, el cabello, que desde hace un tiempo lo tenia largo, se lo había recogido con una alta cola de caballo, y unas rusticas botas protegían sus pies. Introdujo el cepillo de dientes y un libro en el pequeño bolso y se encargo de dar la ultima vuelta por su casi antigua habitación, abrió la puerta del closet, ahí estaban todas sus capas guindadas una detrás de la otra en total orden, abrió sus gavetas repletas de cosas que de ahora en adelante no necesitaría, el baño impecable, la cama tendida, la foto de ella junto con sus amigos enmarcada adornaba su escaparate, y por ultimo su espejo roto sobre la cama, y a su lado el telecomunicador que tantas veces la había ayudado. Ahora si, todo estaba listo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y contó una paca de dinero que había sacado de la cuenta común de los titanes, eso le tenia que alcanzar, tomo su pequeño bolso, una pequeña maleta y subió hasta la azotea, donde no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar que este seria el fin, mas nunca volvería a pisar ese lugar que tanta felicidad le había otorgado… iba a abandonar su antigua vida, y junto a ella, la amistad, el amor y su felicidad, pero ya no había marcha atrás, y después de un ultimo suspiro, se pone de pie en la orilla de la azotea y sin decir mas desaparece para nunca mas volver, Raven esta muriendo de ahora en adelante Rachel volvería a nacer. O por lo menos, eso pretendía….**

_7 de Octubre, u__n año se cumple desde la ultima que vez que estuve en la torre, desde aquel día que inútilmente pretendo olvidar…recuerdo con ternura y algo de vergüenza la ultima charla que tuve con el líder, la noche antes de irme, nunca creí confesar de ese modo mis pensamientos, mis emociones, mis sentimientos…aun se me eriza la piel al recordar aquel ultimo y primer beso… hasta hace unos días creí haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero hoy por hoy, me arrepiento._

_Me levanto de la cama y recorro con paso lento y cansado la pequeña casa, oscura y fría, que hasta hoy fue mi refugio, llego al único baño de mi hogar, y me observo en aquel gran y rasgado espejo, de verdad me veo muy mal, mi piel es aun mas pálida que antes, ya no recuerdo la ultima vez que sentí el sol, mis grandes ojeras colorean de azul la zona debajo de mis ojos y mi cabello lavanda llega casi a mi cintura, levanto uno de mis brazos y lo pongo frente a mi rostro, podía ver los colores de mis venas a través de la piel, y la forma del hueso bajo la misma, realmente me estaba muriendo, sabia que había algo mal en mi, pero ya no estaba Cyborg para salvarme y yo, ya ni siquiera tenia control sobre mis poderes, hacia semanas que mi dieta se basaba en agua y pan duro, la fuerzas no me daban para trabajar y el dinero no me alcanzaba, lo único que guardaba era el costo de mi regreso…Decido tomar un baño, fue el mejor que halla tomado en mi vida, sentía que con el agua se iba el dolor, la enfermedad, la soledad, la oscuridad, el frío…quería ser de nuevo yo… no me había gustado mi vida como Rachel, y rogaba que no fuera muy tarde para recuperar la de Raven. Me siento en la orilla de la cama y con cuidado me comienzo a vestir, cualquier roce de la tela con mi piel me ardía, me coloco la misma ropa con la que una vez partí, me sorprende lo grande que me queda ahora. Tomo un pequeño bolso solo con lo esencial y me dispongo a salir, el tiempo era de lluvia, la costumbre en aquel pueblo, subo mi capucha y a paso lento comienzo a caminar, no podía con la emoción de verlos de nuevo._

_Las palabras de Robin retumban en mi mente una y otra vez, por Dios, se que me equivoque, y lo lamento, se que éramos un grupo, y debíamos estar unido__s, pero tenia miedo, tenia miedo de fallar, del desamor, a dañarlos, a la soledad… tenia miedo de tantas cosas que de igual forma me alcanzaron ,o quizás solo fue el sentirme diferente… tal vez quería probar ser humana, lo que sea que halla sido fue un error, que ahora, temo pagar con mi vida. Pero una parte de mi es humana, y yo me equivoque, ahora vuelvo a mi hogar con una sola palabra en mis labios… perdón…perdón por huir, perdón por ser cobarde, perdón por fallarles… _

_Quizás me estoy preocupando de más, quizás ellos ya se olvidaron de mi, quizás nunca les hice falta, quizás ni Robin recuerde mi nombre, y si es así… mis sentimientos morirán conmigo y tendrá sentido el color de mi vestimenta, pero no importa, caminare por ver de nuevo su rostro, aquel rostro de porcelana que durante un año solo lograba alcanzar en mis sueños…aquellos sueños donde el amor y las caricias me hacían olvidar de la soledad y el dolor del momento._

_Cada vez que recuerdo la cara de Robin cuando le confesé mis sentimientos se me hace un nudo en el estomago… pensara que todo era mentira, que nunca lo ame, que solo jugué con el, tal vez me odie… o tal vez ni se acuerde de quien soy… tal vez hizo como yo e intento olvidar a Raven… soy tan tonta, debería quedarme donde estaba y esperar a morir, pero ya que, ya estoy aquí sentada entre los humanos esperando un avión que me llevara a mi pasado. _

_El avión va descendiendo poco a poco, mientras mi corazón se va acelerando más y mas. No lo podía creer, ya estaba llegando, por fin podía volver a estar con el, abrazarlo, besarlo… amarlo… las puertas se abrieron tras el típico chirrido y una luz aterradoramente brillante ilumino el interior de la cabina, la vista se me perdía entre la brillantez, y la piel se me quemaba con la misma, me arropo completa con mi swater y bajo las escaleras sin subir la mirada del piso, me olvido de todas las formalidades típicas del aeropuerto y me voy justo a buscar un taxi… me subo en el carro con las lagrimas en los ojos y los sentimientos a flor de piel, quizás esto no tenga sentido, quizás la amistad y el amor murió y yo no tenga que hacer nada acá… quizás todos se olvidaron de mi … _

_Veo que el taxi se detiene, y ahí la logro ver… ahí esta mi hogar, le entrego lo que me quedaba de dinero al taxista mientras me bajo, y camino hacia la orilla del lago que cubre la torre… torpemente recito un conjuro que medio me hace levitar, pero no salgo ilesa ya que unas cuantas veces termino hundida en el agua. Empapada y nostálgica me recuesto de una de las rocas y hago lo nunca ates hice, tocar el timbre de la Torre… tenia ganas de reír, de llorar, de gritar, las mariposas rebotaban en mi estomago quería dar la vuelta y salir huyendo pero ya era muy tarde y la cerradura comenzó a girar, me coloco bien la capucha y bajo la mirada para ver los pies verdes de mi Robin, tímidamente subo la vista, con un remordimiento y con las lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, esperaba un grito, un insulto, un regaño e incluso que me trancara la puerta en la cara… pero al parecer no me reconoció hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, intente penetrar su rostro… decirle algo, pero no me salía nada mas que llanto, de repente sentí una fuerza alrededor de mi cintura, sus calidos brazos rozaban mi fría piel, sentía que su calor me quemaba… me hacia sentir tan bien….utilizo todas mis fuerzas para recorrer su cuello con mis finos brazos, mientras escucho mi nombre una y otra vez, era sensacional escuchar mi nombre de sus labios… tras un minuto de silencio, siento como delicadamente me aparta de el… algo que yo no quería, y me examina con los ojos, sus ojos se tornaron preocupados, tal vez por mi estado, a mi no me importaba nada, por fin estaba junto a el, quería volver al anterior abrazo, y sentir de nuevo sus labios, pero la fuerza no me daba para mas, así que deseo emplear mis reservas para recitar una palabra que llevaba meses guardando…_

_**P**__**erdón… **_

_Tras esta palabra comienzo a caer, no __quería morir, no ahora que estaba con el… tal vez Cyborg me pueda sanar… yo no puedo hacer nada mas… siento de nuevo sus brazos mientras caigo, las palabras de ayuda se hacen cada vez mas lejanas, hasta convertirse en un suspiro… y la luz cada vez se hace mas angosta hasta convertirse en una línea y desaparecer junto con su voz…_

_**Fin…**_


End file.
